Team Leader
by Afalstein
Summary: They've become almost like a family to Kaldur, and that's just as well, because it's his responsibility to watch over them all.  CHAPTER: Kaldur and the team meet their newest member, Rocket.
1. Entry Wounds

**Entry Wounds**

* * *

><p>"Now wrap the bandage tight around the…"<p>

"Atlanteans DO get wounded in action, you realize." Aqualad's eyes flit up to meet Artemis'. "I have performed this duty before, and while your assistance is appreciated, it is neither necessary nor, if I may say so, helpful. Lie still until I have finished."

Artemis sighs and allows herself to sink back to the ground. "Fine." She growls. A sudden hiss of pain bursts from her teeth as Kaldur draws the bandage tight.

"Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?" He asks.

Closing her eyes, she manages to grit out through her teeth: "I can take it."

"Of course you **can**. My point is only that you need not do so. Kid Flash and Superboy are taking care of the last few enemies, there is no reason to refrain from…"

"I'll. Deal." Artemis' voice indicates that there is no room for argument.

Kaldur shrugs. "As you wish." He ties off the bandage. "There. That should do for your rib cage. Now allow me to examine your arm."

"It's not…" Her attempt to gesture backfires and she winces in pain. "Okay, okay."

The arm is clearly broken and he reaches for another splint. "In the future," he tells her as he ties that one around her arm, "Leave a creature of that size for me or Superboy."

Artemis grunts noncommittally. "I've handled worse than him."

"But again, you did not have to. It would have been simple for you to simply back ground and allow one of us to handle it." Kaldur admonishes her, picking up the bandages. "You do not have the strength or durability to match something like that."

"Robin was right up in its face, and I don't see you talking to HIM." Artemis shoots back.

Caught off guard, Kaldur blinks for a moment. "That is because Robin… is Robin." He manages finally. "He does not get hurt. Moreover, Robin took that risk because you were injured. He DID have to attack it. You did not."

"Whatever," snorts Artemis, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Don't try to play games with me, I know what this is about. You've been on me ever since that simulation where I died."

"From my perspective, since that simulation, you have been engaging in increasingly dangerous behavior." Kaldur counters. "But yes, the simulation helped bring to light some… issues I had before observed."

"Like what?"

Kaldur stops his bandaging momentarily and leans back. For a short pause, he studies Artemis, saying nothing. Finally he speaks. "There was no need for you to run so far from the vessel when you first engaged those ships." He says. "Having engaged them, you did not have to wait so long before turning to run back. Your bravado made the situation more dangerous for yourself than it had to be."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Sacrifice-Myself-for-the-Martian." Artemis snorts.

For a moment Kaldur looks embarrassed. "I am no longer sure that was the wrong decision." He defends. "And in any case, I have since endeavored to amend my behavior, acting as a true leader instead of a soldier. You, however, seem to have learned little from the simulation, continuing to go beyond what is necessary or safe."

"Just because I'm not invulnerable like you and Superemo doesn't mean I'm made of glass!" She shoots back, a trifle louder than she needs to. "I may not have any powers, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless. You don't have to baby me!"

"This is not about your abilities. They are valuable and effective. This is about your behavior and the increasingly…"

She cuts him off. "Look, I don't need your concern, okay?" Involuntarily, her bandaged arm recoils from him and she hisses in pain, but grabs the loose bandage with her other hand, winding it back around. "I've been taking care of myself since I was seven." She snorts, head bent over her work. "And while I might be new to this whole 'hero' schtick, I know how to stay out of trouble. So just stop trying to look out for the weak link already."

Aqualad says nothing at first, simply watching her tie off the bandage. Then he speaks, and his voice is uncharacteristically soft. "No one thinks of you as the weak link, Artemis."

"Yeah, right," replies Artemis, head still bent over, face invisible. "I'm just the only non-powered person on this whole team." A short pause. "Well, unless you count Robin, but he…"

"…is Robin. Yes." Aqualad nods.

Artemis' snort is part laugh, part something else. "HIM you don't worry about. Kid Flash and him are your best boyfriends, you three have known each other for ages. Not like me, of course. I'm just the upstart girl who Green Arrow dumped on you guys."

"But that is part of what makes you so valuable." Kaldur's voice is still soft. "We needed someone to shake us up, help us realize the flaws in our form. And for that, we needed someone with training."

"You have Superboy. And Miss Martian."

Kaldur shakes his head. "Miss Martian is still learning how to use her own powers. Superboy has knowledge, but not experience. And while Kid Flash and I have experience, we do not have quite the level of training you do."

"Or Robin." Again the snort.

"Robin has worked with all of us for too long." Kaldur shrugs. "His eye has grown accustomed to the flaws you see."

"You mean like Wally's utter idiocy?"

This time there's something of a laugh in her voice and Kaldur allows himself a small smile. "Your help tempering Wally's… enthusiasm is one aspect of your assistance, yes." He acknowledges. "There are others—none of us are particularly long-distance fighters, for instance—but that is a good example."

Artemis says nothing, and Kaldur takes the opportunity to hand her the first-aid kit.

"You ARE an important member of this team, Artemis. And that is precisely why I, as team leader, MUST be concerned for your safety."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so several reasons for this fic. One, Aqualad is AWESOME (never thought I'd say that, but Young Justice manages it) and needs more attention. But I wanted to write a fic on ALL the Young Justice members, so I thought a Kaldur-centric fic showing his interactions with the different team members might be in order.

The other? An overabundance of fics where Robin gets hurt/sick/tortured. Seriously, what the heck? Okay, he's the youngest member of the team, but he's also the most experienced and arguably one of the most formidable fighters in the team. I don't know. Maybe some people just like to torment upbeat 13 year-olds, but in terms of probability, Artemis, the newcomer to the heroing scene, is FAR more likely to get hurt/captured/killed than the g****** Batman's sidekick, who's been doing this stuff since he was 9.

Artemis is really an interesting character in a lot of ways, and I'm intrigued to see what the show does with her. She's actually a villain in the comics, so it'd be cool if they kept her a heroine. A lot of this stuff is based off her behavior in "Homefront," where she seemed to have some inferiority complex going about the superpowered people on the team. She's a very proud and independent girl, but you get the impression that a part of her is trying not to be awed by being around all these big guns like Batman and Martian Manhunter.

Hopefully this series will go through the rest of the team, though I'm not sure who'll come next. Probably Superboy.


	2. Conflict Resolution

**Conflict Resolution**

* * *

><p>He's pretty much the only person Superboy dares to spar with, outside of Black Canary. That way, if Conner loses control for, say, a second, his opponent actually won't be a red splat on the training wall. Plus, Kaldur's punches are about the only ones that actually leave an impression on Conner. Kid Flash occasionally does a bout with him-partly to help with his super-speed, partly to impress M'gann-but those generally end up frustrating Conner more than anything. It's not exactly fun to keep punching at thin air, particularly yellow-shaded thin air that won't shut up.<p>

And right now, frustration is the last thing that Superboy needs.

The little grunt he gives as he takes Aqualad's punch in the stomach is a poor reward, but with Superboy, you have to take what you can get. On instinct, Kaldur whips back, just in time for a fist to go hissing above his nose. His hands flash forward to grapple the arm but it's already gone. Solid bone bashes into his knees and he goes down. Through the haze of pain, he hears the computer beep disapprovingly.

Superboy's foot is coming down, and Aqualad rolls away from it, gathering his legs under him and leaping up. Conner comes roaring at him, but this time Kaldur is ready for the punch. He whips back, grapples the arms, and yanks forward, using Superboy's own momentum to send him sailing overhead and crashing to the mat.

The computer beeps again.

Superboy leaps back up, eyes flaming, but Aqualad holds up his hand. "The match ends when one is felled." He reminds the Kryptonian. "Our fight should have ceased when you defeated me."

Conner's shoulders slump, and the fire dies. "Oh. Right." He seems at a loss for a moment, then shrugs. "You… want to go it again?"

"Thank you, but no." Several of Kaldur's ribs definitely feel tender, and now that the adrenaline has worn off he can feel the throbbing in his kneecaps. "I think it best to stop while the score is even."

Conner grunts. "Well, we're out of those training robots, and Black Canary is out, so…"

"I'm afraid I still must refuse." As he hobbles toward the bench, Kaldur half-turns to arch an eyebrow at Conner. "You seem… tense, my friend. Is something troubling you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Nothing you can help with, anyway," sighs Conner. He sits down next to Kaldur. "It's got to do with M'gann."

Unsurprised, Kaldur nods.

"It's… well, here's the thing." The Kryptonian sighs again. "M'gann's great and all, and always trying to please and super sweet and… but she's got these… things she expects me to do." A snort bursts loose from him. "Things that, apparently, Cadmus didn't think necessary to install."

Kaldur freezes. "What sort of 'things' are we talking about?" He asks carefully.

"Just things." Conner shrugs. "Flowers and chocolate and dates and stuff. Why, what'd you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," says Kaldur, allowing himself a small breath of relief.

Throwing him a wierd look, Conner continues with his story. "Apparently, there's all sorts of stuff that couples are supposed to do together. Going out to ball games, watching movies at the theater, roller-blading in the park, hanging out at the drugstore and drinking soda fountains..."

Kaldur blinks. "What?"

"Yeah. She got pretty depressed when we found out they didn't have those anymore," shrugs Superboy. "See, she knows all this stuff from all those old sitcoms and things she watched back on Mars. But the problem is, she won't TELL me what she wants me to do. But she still gets upset when I don't do it." Conner throws up his hands in frustration. "She's mad at me for not doing something she hasn't told me to do? How much sense does that make? I mean, I feel stupid just SAYING that."

"Ah," says Kaldur, just barely restraining a chuckle of nostalgia. He feels himself on much more familiar ground. "Perhaps…" he ventures.

But Conner has already gone off on his own story. "Like see, the other day, we were making out in the garage, you know? And it was all happy and perfect and… great." A slightly goofy smile teases the edge of his mouth momentarily. "But then, during this one spot where we're just sorta… staring at each other, she says, 'Do you have anything special prepared for today?' And she gives this little waggle of her eyebrows." Conner demonstates.

"Mm." Recognizing his role as sympathetic ear, and already seeing the inevitable ending to this tragedy, Kaldur simply nods.

"So I smile, because she's hot when she does that, and I say, 'oh, I don't know, I was thinking of training some with Black Canary and maybe catching up on that homework we have for biology…' And she starts crying! Just…" Conner waves his arms in frustration. "…out of nowhere! And when I ask her what's wrong, she just says something like 'If you don't know, I can't tell you,' and runs off to her ship! And she won't come out at all, and she hasn't really talked to me since and…" Conner sags suddenly. "…and… I still don't know what I did."

"I see." Kaldur nods again, though he really doesn't. Though the structure of the story is painfully familiar, he's no more certain of the plot than Conner is.

"I mean, 'If you don't know I can't tell you?' What kind of answer is that? That's not helpful at all!"

"No," agrees Kaldur, thinking hard. "Tell me, what day was this?"

Conner blinks once, twice, caught off-guard by the odd question. "Last week Thursday." He says finally. "I remember, because it was the day the Sonic Baron attacked the playground at Happy Harbor High and…"

"Last week Thursday… yes, yes. The fourteenth?" Kaldur glances over to catch Conner's nod. "Perhaps she expected you to recall your anniversary." The day is a little off, but then, he's not sure what exactly M'gann was looking for, the mission, the kiss, or the date.

Face still lost in confusion, Conner just looks at him. "Our what now?"

"Fourteenth of July." Kaldur clarifies. "Last year at approximately this time, you and M'gann went undercover at Belle Reeve, remember?"

"Well yeah," scoffs Superboy. "Of COURSE I remember, it was sorta hard to forget, what with M'gann nearly dying and…"

"But that is when the two of you began your relationship, correct?"

"Yeaaaaaaah…. Is this going somewhere?"

Kaldur sighs. Though he realizes there are gaps in the Superboy's encyclopedic knowledge, it DOES seem like the clone should be quicker on the uptake.

"M'gann hoped you would remember the occasion." He explains.

"But I did!"

"And do something special to commemorate it."

"Well why didn't she just say so?"

"Because she wanted you to remember it!"

"But I DID!"

"The point is…"says Kaldur, holding up his hand to forestall further wrath, "M'gann wanted you to commemorate the event not simply to please her, but because you love her."

"But…" Superboy looks curiously vulnerable suddenly. "…I do."

The confused misery is so familiar that Kaldur goes so far as to pat Conner on the back. "I know." He nods, handing him the water bottle. "I know."

The two teens sit in silence for a while, pondering the mystery of life and deeper matters. Finally Conner heaves a sigh. "So… what do I do then?"

"Make sure you remember it next time." Kaldur advises, standing up. "But in the meantime… perhaps you could give her a gift of some kind?"

"Oh yeah." Conner nods. "I tried that nearly right away. Rick at school gave me some advice… we went out to the store and bought some iPhone thing for her. But…" Conner relapsed into gloom. "…she just threw it at the wall."

Kaldur nods, thinking hard. "Perhaps she desired a less conventional gift." He suggests. "M'gann has somewhat… dated interests, and after all, she has no use for phones. You should think on a more personal level. In fact, if you wanted to make it really personal, it could be a gift that you personally acquired, rather than simply bought."

"You mean like… crafts? A home-made apron or something?" asks Conner, looking a little puzzled.

Kaldur, lost in his own memories, simply nods. "Possibly. I recall once, I brought my intended Tula an enormous great black octopus from the…"

"Yeahhh… I don't think that'd quite work." Conner grins for the first time in the conversation and stands up. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Mm? Oh. Yes. Anytime." Kaldur, still seated, reaches up to shake the Kryptonian's hand. "Be sure to mention the anniversary when you see her next. Perhaps watch some of those old sitcoms to gain an idea of what she likes."

"Right." nods Conner, a determined look in his eye. "Thanks. I promise I'll get this figured out soon. I don't know why Cadmus didn't…"

Smiling, Aqualad holds up a hand to stop the clone. "Several hundred billion dollars and the finest scientific minds of the world," he tells Superboy, "would still be insufficient to explain the female mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Superboy is essentially a hyper-intelligent, incredibly powerful, three-week old baby. In all reality, he's the youngest one on the team, and should have some real maturity issues. Though on the plus side, I suppose puberty isn't such a shock.

Still, the show makes a point of showing how emotionally stunted he is at points, and it's interesting to speculate how this might affect his relationship with M'gann, who is actually the oldest member (she's what, like 50?). Miss Martian has plenty of issues of her own, which we'll be getting into in a little bit, but in the meantime, it's a rough job on Superboy, who has NO idea about his duties as boyfriend. Particularly duties that MM is probably getting from outdated sitcoms she watched on Mars.

Up next is Kid Flash.


	3. Running with It

**Running With It**

"Ha! Did you see me own that lame-ass mech that guy was hauling?" Kid Flash snickers as he buffs his nails on his suit. "Totally sweet. I tell you, a guy has enough smarts to put together something like that, but not enough to know about reverse-clamp poly meters?" Another snicker. "Obvious flaw. Didn't take me more than a second to pop off."

"Mmm." Kaldur nods, looking over the files they've managed to extract from the base. "Perhaps you should design a better one."

Glancing over, Kid Flash arches an eyebrow at the Atlantean. "What the heck would I need a mech for?"

Kaldur has to admit the boy has a point. "Well… perhaps for one of the other members on the team."

"What, like you? Or Superboy?" Kid Flash snorts. "M'gann maybe… but ohhhhh man, it'd be criminal to cover up a bod like that…"

"Plus it would render the majority of her powers useless." Kaldur points out.

Wally nods. "Same goes for Robin… last thing that guy would do is stay in one place and shoot." A thought seems to strike him. "I suppose Artemis…"

"No." Kaldur quashes that thought before it can lead to disaster. "I do not think Artemis would react well to such a suggestion."

"You sure?" At Kaldur's enigmatic nod, Kid Flash shrugs and leans back. "Well. There you have it. No point in building a mech."

"Well…" Kaldur muses a moment. "I am no expert on human matters, but… could you not sell it?"

Kid Flash looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Oh sure, I'll just invent a deadly piece of weaponry, apply for a patent and get right on working out a multi-billion dollar company." He laughs. "Seriously dude? I'm just a kid. I'm too young for all that."

Shrugging, Kaldur turns away. "If you say so."

"Yeah, well, I do." Again he thinks. "I suppose I could get my uncle Barry to run a company for me…" He considers. "Million bucks… my private yacht… movie stars…." Apparently surfacing from the fantasy he shakes his head. "Nah. No way. Too much hassle. I'd have to be all responsible and stuff."

"Some would say that to be a superhero is to take on responsibility." Kaldur gently reminds him.

"Well… yeah. I mean, naturally." Wally looks uncomfortable. "But it's just… I mean, yeah, responsibility, great power, yadda yadda, but… that's just the easy stuff. I mean, honestly? Outside of using my powers for good? I just sorta let you and Rob sort out the responsibility stuff. I'm just here to have fun."

Half-turning, Kaldur arches an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well… you know. I mean, I care for good and peace and truth and justice and all that stuff… and I'm totally on board with helping to do that… But I mean… I basically got into this to follow my Uncle Barry." Still looking somewhat uncomfortable, Kid Flash shrugs. "And seriously, most of the guys we fight? Not a threat at all."

"Like the Reds who nearly drowned us?"

Wally winces. "Well yeah, but Robin totally had that covered."

"Or the Injustice League?"

"I knew you guys had a plan B…"

"What about when we were captured by Project Cadmus?"

"Oh that… that totally doesn't even count." Wally scoffs. "We all knew it was just a matter of time before Robin broke loose. And you guys were all doing the mind-game-mumbo-jumbo stuff on Superboy… they were never anywhere close to killing us. I wasn't scared for a minute."

Raising his eyebrows, Kaldur shrugs. "I was."

Kid Flash looks at him a moment before shrugging it off. "Naw, you guys totally had that."

"One day we might not."

"Oh, whatever," chuckles Wally nervously, throwing his head back. "What's with you being all morbid and stuff recently, anyway?"

Kaldur wonders at that a bit himself. "Perhaps… the simulation caused me to… take my responsibilities more seriously." He says.

Arching an eyebrow, Wally comments, "Dude, don't take this the wrong way, but you're already WAY too serious."

"Someone in the team has to be," answers Kaldur, feeling a rare flash of irritation. "It might behoove you to gain some gravity of your own."

"Gain some gravity…" Wally snickers, but it dies away at the earnest expression on Kaldur's face. "Look, man, chill, okay?" He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean… trust me, I kinda get where you're coming from, but… you and Rob always have it handled." He smiles awkwardly. "And… I've been trying, too, since the simulation to… you know… watch out for the others." He shivers momentarily. "I could've… I could've saved Artemis. In the simulation. I should have."

Kaldur's irritation melts away, and in its place comes flooding in memories of Wally's recent behavior—last-minute rescues of teammates not seriously in danger, early neutralization of threats far ahead of the team. He HAS been taking more responsibility, Kaldur realizes.

"I just… I'm not the serious type," continues Wally, heedless of Kaldur's thoughts. "The simulation… that was the first time it really hit me that… y'know… things could actually go wrong in this job." He smiles shakily up at Kaldur. "And… trust me, I've been trying to take things more seriously. But…" A shrug. "It's just so much FUN most of the time."

Unable to stop himself, Kaldur ruffles Wally's hair. "That is all right, my friend." He smiles. "Someone needs to remind the team that there is fun to be had."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not much to say. Young Justice is back on the airwaves, so that's cool. Kid Flash was a bit harder to write than I figured. I'm very intrigued at the show's decision to present him as a chemistry whiz... generally teams have only one genius who somehow understands all fields. And while Flash IS a genius in the comic series, his cartoon adaptations tend to be a bit more... reckless. So genius Kid Flash is an interesting touch.

Up next is M'gann


	4. Orientation

**Orientation**

* * *

><p>"…and he even found this drive-in movie theatre place!" M'gann finishes in a burst of words, her eager hands stirring blissfully away at a new concotion. "Of course, we don't have a car, so we couldn't actually drive in, but I linked us into the minds of the other viewers and we could hear everything that was going on!"<p>

Kaldur smiles and shakes his head as he stacks another plate on the rack. He's heard that dish-washing is something of a menial task on the surface world, but even after two years, he is unable to resist the sheer novelty of the exercise. (Like bathing. Every so often Kaldur takes a shower, just because of how weird it is.) "I am glad that you and Connor are once again on equable terms." He smiles at the girl.

"Oh… yeah… that." M'gann looks incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden. "That was totally all my fault, I mean I just never really thought about what Conner might know or what he might not know and I just got all mad and Emily and the others at school were all…"

Kaldur holds up a hand before the girl can talk herself out of breath. "Misunderstandings are common in relationships." He smiles. "For Conner as well as for you. I am sure you have nothing to apologize for."

She relaxes somewhat and lessens the death-grip she has on the mixing bowl. "Thanks." She looks down thoughtfully at the bowl. "It's just that… it's all so different than what I thought it'd be."

"Relationships are difficult." Kaldur nods understandingly. "I remember when Tula and I…"

"No, no…" M'gann shakes her head, a smile lighting up her features. "I mean, kinda, yeah, but it's not just… the thing with Conner. It's more like…. All of it."

For a moment this puzzles Kaldur and then realization dawns. "Ah." He smiles. "Yes, no matter how you have studied it, nothing quite prepares you for this world, does it?"

"I… I watched so many shows about Earth," admits M'gann, blushing a little. "I listened to every one of Uncle J'onn's stories. I thought I was all ready for it, and yet…"

Kaldur nods understandingly. "I also was enraptured at an early age by my king's tales of the surface world." He confides. "My teachers gave me many stern admonishments for my habit of swimming off to stare at surface vessels. When my king offered me a chance to work alongside him in the surface world, I accepted it eagerly. But it wasn't… quite as I'd pictured it."

"Tell me about it." M'gann laughs, and it strikes Kaldur that she actually doesn't do that an awful lot. "I mean, I guess I should have figured in the time delay from the television waves and everything but…" She gives an uneasy shrug. "It's all so different. No roller skates or soda fountains or even that disco stuff that they did all the time in the TV shows. I thought I'd be ready for it but…" She gives a little shiver. "I… just… I feel like I'm out of my league with all this stuff here. I never feel like I know what's going on."

"But surely you know better than anyone." Kaldur arches an eyebrow. "You are our telepathic link-up, all our communication goes through you."

"But... exactly. The telepathic stuff," answers M'gann, playing with her fingers. "Remember how when I first met you guys, and I read your minds without asking and Conner got all…"

"It did not take a great deal to irritate Superboy, back then." _Nor does it now._ "Still, I see your point. I recall a similar situation upon my first foray into the surface world…" A smile tugs at Kaldur's mouth. "…a most unfortunate misunderstanding regarding a bathroom." Shaking his head clear of the memory, he continued, "And there were others. When I first accompanied my king upon his quests, I was shocked at the lack of respect shown to him. I nearly attacked several officers on his behalf."

Miss Martian's face lights up with an impish grin. "Somehow, that's not too difficult to imagine."

"Oh?" Kaldur arches an eyebrow. "I must confess, I still find myself astonished at the informality of the surface world. Robin and Kid Flash tell me that for a long time, they mistook my demeanor for scorn—a 'cold fish' was the term they used for me, I believe."

"Seriously?"

"Robin apparently found it very amusing." Kaldur shrugs, pretending to ignore M'gann's sudden giggling fit. "For my part, I could not understand their apparent rudeness, and put it down to simple snobbery. I even wondered if they found me, the newcomer, offensive and inadequate to their crimefighting circle." Again Kaldur smiles. "I could not have been more wrong."

M'gann has turned to study him, and she is hugging the mixing bowl to her chest. "How did you… manage to figure it out?"

"One tends to make friends of the people you fight alongside." Kaldur shrugs. "Formalities and etiquettes matter little when lives are on the line. But still they did not truly understand until I lost my timidity…"

"Timid?" M'gann's eyes are twinkling. "You?"

Kaldur coughs. "I WAS the newcomer, after all. I was afraid of asking foolish questions. But when one of them made a rude joke about King Arthur in my presence, I forgot to worry about how they might view me, and sharply called them out, challenging both to combat."

"You WHAT?"

"I lost." Kaldur tilts his head shamefacedly. "And King Arthur chastised me for my temper. But the next day both came to apologize to me. To them, my king was simply another hero, like their mentors. They had never thought of him as royalty." Shrugging, he stacks another plate on the rack. "And that was that, largely. My little outburst showed them how I felt about rank and etiquette, and they no longer wondered at my 'coldness.' For my part, I better understood their casual attitude toward matters, and no longer took as great offense. Of course, they also take care to no longer insult my king."

Kaldur looks at M'gann, who has fallen silent and is simply staring at him. "The world of heroes can be strange and frightening, Miss Martian. But one cannot worry overmuch as to what others think of you." Stacking the last dish on the rack, he moves toward the door, patting her on the shoulder as he passes. "It is best simply to act."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Didn't catch all of the last episode, "Images," which looked to have some interesting development on M'gann's character. But what I saw didn't seem to conflict with what I'd already written for the Kaldur/M'gann conversation, so I figured I'd stick it up anyways. I'd better hurry if I don't want the show to outpace my story in terms of development. Already "Coldhearted" addressed Kid Flash's maturity issues. And now I need to come up with a conversation with Zatanna, which I hadn't counted on at all.

Still. Not really complaining. Cool to see awesome shows when they're on, and the latest episodes have been really cool. I think I've got three more chapters in this thing. Some of them are already written, but I can't post them up yet.

Kaldur, as an alien to the surface world, can empathize with M'gann's situation. He, of course, handled it much differently, because hey, he's not just working alongside some uncle or whatever, Aquaman is the KING of over 2/3 of the world! And initially he wasn't thrown in with a bunch of teenagers, like M'gann was. Kaldur, to my mind, is the sort who wouldn't really bother to fit in, with the gills and the webbed hands and all. That's probably part of the reason for his formal nature. But of course, it is fun wondering what his first meeting with Wally and Robin was like.

Zatanna next. I've got some ideas floating around.


	5. Adjusting Angles

**Adjusting Angle**

* * *

><p>"Huh. I guess the right term for it is 'natural' magic." Zatanna is sitting on the beach chair by the pool, watching him practice. "I mean, you're not really even using any spells… are you?"<p>

Kaldur shrugs, brow furrowed in concentration as he pulls more water into the construct he is forming. "It is more a matter of mental discipline than procedural acquiescence." He replies. "By this point, it is largely instinctive, though larger… volumes of water and more…" Sweat beads on his forehead, "…complex forms require… more focus…"

"Ah," says Zatanna, and falls silent for a few moments as Kaldur strains to pull a few more drops out of the pool. He manages two more before losing his grip on the element, and it splashes back into the pool.

It takes him a moment to realize he's absolutely soaked Zatanna, but she waves off his attempted apologies. "Yrd em." She says.

"What would the term for_ your _magic be?" asks Kaldur, watching as the girl steps off the bench, completely untouched by the water.

Zatanna shrugs. "Just magic."

Kaldur raises an eyebrow and Zatanna hastens to explain. "I mean, I don't really know what other people would call it. I learned about natural magic and spells and elemental control and crystals and necromancy and what-have-you, but my stuff… it's just magic."

But Kaldur's eyebrows just raise higher. "You mean that your arts defy classification? That they tie into very essence of the mystic forces?"

"I guess." Zatanna shrugs. "No need to make too big deal about it, though."

Shaking his head, Kaldur gazes at the girl in wonder. Everyone on the team knows Zatanna is powerful, but Kaldur feels at time that Wally and the others don't quite appreciate HOW powerful she is. To them, magic is just magic, a whole mysterious field that they don't understand and don't try to. They accept that Zatanna can do the things she does, but the process itself doesn't interest them.

Kaldur knows better. As a student of the mystic arts, he's familiar with the demands of magic, understands the particular sort of training and preparation it requires. His own long, torturous training to gain a mastery of even such elementary toys like the watershapers gives him a hint, and just a hint, of the sheer power Zatanna wields. She's possibly the most powerful sorceress on the planet.

Currently, though, the most powerful sorceress is looking thoughtfully at the water at her feet. "Saltwater…" she muses. "You use saltwater?"

"I was raised in it." Kaldur shrugs. "It is the form I am most familiar with."

"But when you're on missions…" presses Zatanna, "I've seen you use freshwater, city water, sewer water. The forms don't seem to matter to you, really. Can you use any kind of liquid?"

The question makes Kaldur blink, and it takes him a moment or two to come up with an answer. "I don't… believe so." He decides finally. "I suppose I have never exactly tried, but… I do not think it would answer. Possibly it could be done, but it would take a great deal of focus and concentration. Even other forms of water took me a great deal of time to grow accustomed to, when I first came to the surface world."

Zatanna grins at that. "That must've been awkward."

Smiling back, Kaldur nods. "It was most discomfiting, and very nearly fatal on several occasions. My king had to spend some time convincing me that the water in cities was actually water and not some other bizarre liquid." He frowns momentarily. "And then he had to teach me the differences between that and the OTHER liquids found in cities."

"Oooohhh…. Even more awkward." Zatanna actually laughs.

"Indeed. One of many embarrassments I suffered upon my first acquaintance with the surface world." It is good to hear her laugh, and Kaldur searches for something else to amuse her with. "It took me some time to fully grasp the concept of walking—occasionally in missions I would reflexively leap into the air and attempt to swim…" He adopts a shamefaced expression and hangs his head. "…it did not… always answer."

It's not really a laugh, more of a giggle, but it's still good to hear. "Ouch," says the girl, covering her mouth with her hand. "Remind me why you wanted to come up here to begin with?"

Kaldur shrugs, feeling a trifle uncomfortable at the change of topic. "I wanted to see and experience the surface world. It sounded so strange and exciting… I wanted to go there, and fight beside my king."

"Heck of a field trip." Zatanna raises an eyebrow. "You and Aquaman are here over half the time. How does your… your family feel about that?"

There's just the tiniest hitch in her voice, but that's not what makes Kaldur pause and consider. He looks away. "That… is fortunately not a concern for me."

Zatanna's eyes widen ever so slightly, and her mouth gapes in a small _oh_. There's a short silence.

"I'm sorr…" Zatanna starts to say.

"Do not trouble yourself." Kaldur waves her into silence. "You have nothing to apologize for." Her, of all people. He heaves a breath. "In any case it does not much matter. I know nothing of whoever my mother—or father—was."

Zatanna nods quietly at that. "You're lucky." She says softly.

"So Roy informs me," comments Kaldur, giving her a shrug. "I suppose I will have to take his word for it."

There's another short silence. Kaldur can't tell if she's struggling with her own thoughts, or debating asking more about his own past. He chooses to decide for her. "How are you… adjusting?" He asks.

She takes the easier interpretation of his question. "Settling in alright." She answers, with an attempt at a smile. "Red Tornado's not much one for personality, and M'gann and Conner…" She rolls her eyes. "Well… they've been kind, but they're a bit… distracted."

"Indeed."

"But overall, pretty well." She sighs, glancing around the room. "Batman's reportedly looking into getting me enrolled at Happy Harbor High… I still can't believe it's actually called that. I've got my stuff more or less organized. Robin's been stopping in every so often to ask how I'm doing and such…"

Kaldur nods. The boy wonder's interest in the young sorceress is obvious. "You might find it helpful to talk things over with him. He may have a certain… understanding of your plight."

Zatanna looks at him. "You think so?"

It's a sort of rule in the mountain not to question Rob about his identity or history, but at the same time there's an unspoken understanding that Batman isn't his father. It's possible, of course, that he has an arrangement like Wally has with his uncle Barry, but Kaldur somehow doubts it. And Robin's reaction to the magician's loss is curiously… revealing.

He hesitates to speak further on a matter that is quite simply none of his business. This time, Zatanna decides for him. "It's just… I don't really know… any of you guys, really." She sighs. "This place… it seems more like summer camp than any sort of…" She bites off whatever she was going to say and looks away for a moment. "How long did it take you?" She asks finally, glancing back toward him. "To… adjust?"

"I was not in your position," says Kaldur gently. "I did not have a family to lose." He pauses as she absorbs the words, and then adds: "But I did have a family to gain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **REVIEW! I'm writing on this series like crazy, hoping to finish it before the Season ends and makes all my work irrelevant, but I can always use extra motivation. Feel free to drop me a line to tell me what you hate or love about the story, or even just to let me know you're there!

So, Zatanna is pretty awesome. I'm very much intrigued with what Young Justice has done with her character... so far as I know, there has NEVER been an incarnation of Zatanna that's at Grayson's age instead of Bruce's. She's never even really had what you'd call a "teenage" incarnation, all her heroing work was done as an adult, albeit a young one. But for all that, the show has made her into a very convincing character who is both completely a teenager and completely Zatanna. Fascinating stuff.

Incidentally, Zatanna IS one of the most powerful people in the DC universe-she can practically summon the Spectre-but obviously she's not quite at that level in the Young Justice series. But Aqualad does say SorcerESS. Obviously, Klarion and Dr. Fate outrank her, but there aren't nearly as many woman magicians in the DC universe.


	6. Trust and Verify

**Trust and Verify**

* * *

><p>Kaldur knows he'll never be able to truly match Robin's skill or speed, yet he does have a few years on the crimefighter, and in terms of strength he far outpaces the boy. That makes their bouts more or less equal, though Kaldur finds himself wishing he could at least score ONE concrete hit on him.<p>

At least he's got more stamina than Robin, and when they stop by mutual consent, the younger hero is breathing hard, next to Kaldur, who hasn't yet broken a sweat. (Although, of course, Atlanteans do not sweat to begin with.)

"I'll get you next time." Robin promises as he heads for the benches.

Kaldur raises an eyebrow at that. "You 'got' me nearly thirty times in that match." He glances at the nearby monitor and amends his estimate. "Thirty-seven. According to the training computer, you won."

"Yeah, well, fights don't run by computers." Robin snorts, slinging a towel across his shoulders. "So long as the enemy's still standing, I lost."

"My king would tell me that so long as _you _are standing, you assuredly have not." Kaldur shrugs.

Robin gives a wry little smile. "Tell that to Batman."

There really isn't an answer to that, so Kaldur just chuckles and tosses Robin a bottle of water. He catches it effortlessly and glugs it down. "Say, did you talk to Artemis?" He asks, wiping his mouth.

"Yes." Kaldur nods. "You were right, but I do not think more discussion from me will solve the problem."

"That makes sense, yeah." Robin nods, staring at the water bottle.

"Perhaps you might speak with her? She might react better to concern from a non-powered teammate…"

Robin shakes his head. "Nope." He says, tossing the water bottle back. "You're the leader, it's your job to bug people about their issues. Me… heck, I'm practically the kid of the group."

"If anyone, that is Wally." Kaldur grins, popping off the cap of the bottle.

Robin laughs at that. "Maybe WALLY could talk to her about it." He mutters. "But he's a terrible liar. Plus, it would be pretty obvious after your talk." A thoughtful look crosses his face. "You know, actually, with the right hint to Wally, the situation might take care of itself."

"Hm?" Aqualad glances at his smirking friend, trying to catch his meaning, and slowly enlightenment dawns. "Ah. I see what you mean." A grin curves his mouth. "Curious. Do you really think…?"

Nodding knowingly, Robin replies: "Ohhhh yeah. Trust me. You may not have been there for all of the simulation, but even so, you had to have picked up on Wally's… reaction."

"Now that you mention it, yes." Kaldur taps the water bottle against his chin. "And considering some things they both said earlier… yes, I believe you are right." Popping the lid off the bottle, he muses: "I wonder when they will discover it."

"Haw!" Robin laughs. "Oh, I SO need to be there when that happens." His voice breaks away into his trademark laugh. "Wally's can be so oblivious, it's hilarious."

Kaldur allows himself a fond little smile. "Would you say that you know him better than he knows himself?"

"I'm saying that wouldn't be saying a lot." Robin chortles. "But yeah, you and me both. I guess it makes sense… we've worked with him for years, of course we know all about him."

"I do not believe time is solely responsible for your knowledge of him," admonishes Kaldur, tilting his head back and raising his brow. "Do you not already know Artemis equally well, despite your incredibly short acquaintance? In that regard, at least, you are ahead of me."

Curiously, Robin winces, looking almost… guilty. "I don't know if I'd say AS WELL AS." He rubs the back of his head. "That was… more luck than anything, really." Kaldur rather doubts that, but he lets Robin continue. "Just… part of basic analysis. Like what I do for everyone. And really, it's not important." He shoots Kaldur a nervous look before adding, hesitantly. "I could… tell you. If you want to know."

"No." Kaldur's surprised by the offer, it's unlike Robin to volunteer information, particularly information that Batman's restricted. But even so, his decision is easy. "If you say it is not important, it is not important. As Batman says, she has a right to her secret identity, a right I shall respect."

"Batman and I didn't." Robin mutters. "You're the leader, it's important for a leader to have all the facts regarding his teammates!"

He seems to be almost arguing, and Kaldur wonders at this turn of character. "I am in command in the field, but it is Batman who truly handles the team." He reminds Robin. "Batman—and you—know all the facts about Artemis, and have elected to trust her regardless." He crosses his arms. "That is good enough for me. I trust your judgment."

Glancing away, Robin shakes his head. "That's… great."

Kaldur frowns at the boy's tone. "Is… something wrong?" He asks.

"No… not… well that is… it" Robin slings the towel off his neck. "No. No, there's nothing wrong. It's great that you trust me and Bats for that sort of thing. It really is." He smiles.

There's a small pause, and then Kaldur lifts an eyebrow. "I sense there is more to this than you are saying."

"Yeah, there's a 'but' hanging onto that." Robin nods shamefacedly. "It's great that you trust people like that, but at the same time... I can't." Looking pleadingly at Kaldur, he explains, "I mean, I literally _can't_ trust people the way you trust people. You…" He gestures vaguely. "You trust surface people because Aquaman does. You trust Artemis because apparently Bats and I do. You trust there's no mole on the team because of how you've fought alongside them all."

Kaldur cocks his head. "I assumed you also felt there was no mole on the team."

"Well… yeah…" Robin squirms uncomfortably, "…but because of analysis and logic, not because I actually _trust_ trust them. Heck, I've even run analysis on you and KF, and not even ROY suspects you guys!" Almost as an afterthought, he adds, "I run one on him, too."

"Robin, you are merely being cautious." Kaldur assures him.

"I'm being paranoid!" Robin insists. "I should be able to trust you guys, that's how teams work! I really should not be constantly suspecting people who've pulled my butt out of the fire more times than I can count! I ought to be… like you." He slumps a little. "Actually able to trust my friends because they're my friends. Not always seeing dark motives in everything."

A silence. Kaldur is honestly at a loss; its unlike Robin to talk this much about himself, and especially unlike him to be so openly critical of his mentor's methods.

But finally he smiles and sits next to Robin on the bench. "Robin, do you remember my explanation for why I said nothing about the mole?"

"Yeaaaah…." Robin looks a little doubtful. "You said you didn't want to tip off the potential mole or cause unnecessary dissent in the team."

Kaldur blinks, taken off-guard. "No… well, yes. I did say that." Coughing, he tries again. "Do you recall, then, why I said I believed in the first place?"

"Yeah." This time understanding slowly dawns across the young boy's face. "You said as leader, you had to examine all possibilities."

"Including the likelihood of a mole," nods Kaldur. "I did not believe in the existence of a mole anymore then than I do now. But it was my duty, as leader, to be suspicious. And, perhaps because I did not truly believe in it then, I was not suspicious enough." He places a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Your suspicion—or perhaps caution—is part of what makes you such an ideal leader, Robin."

He could swear the Boy Wonder nearly blushes at that, as he looks away. "You're the Team Leader."

"For now. But someday perhaps some better man may be found to replace me."

"Ha!" smirks Robin. "Trust me, you'll be inducted to the League before that happens."

But Kaldur just shakes his head. "I hope not." He says softly. At Robin's skeptical look, he smiles. "Robin, I greatly regret that I was unable to see how you handled leadership in my absence during the simulation. My main consolation is the hope that I may experience it in the future."

"I… really don't think you wanna." Robin winces. "It was a flop. I killed the whole team, apart from M'gann and J'onn. Not exactly great leadership there."

"You destroyed the alien mothership. Succeeded where the entire Justice League—and I—had failed." Kaldur reminds him. "You had the respect of the entire team, including Superboy, and they trusted you with their lives."

"Sure, and I repaid it by sending them all to their deaths." Robin shivers a little. "Not like you. You got us all out of the Hall of Justice safely. The only person YOU killed was yourself."

"And accomplished nothing by doing so. There was no point to our capture of the alien vessel, no reason to go to the abandoned Hall of Justice. The deaths of your team at least counted for something. Mine…" Kaldur shakes his head, "…did not."

"That's… not… true." But Robin is clearly casting about for a convincing rebuttal. "You… ah… you saved J'onn! If he'd died we'd have never gotten out of there! And if we'd never have gone to the Hall of Justice, we'd never have met up with him."

Kaldur shakes his head again. "Martian Manhunter would have appeared wherever we were in the simulation. And even if your statement was accurate, that was not the reason why I suggested we return to the Hall of Justice." Leaning forward a little, he continues. "Shall I tell you why I did so? Because I was not meant to lead."

Raising a hand at Robin's outburst, he explains, "I am a soldier, Robin. Not a general. All that I have done, I have done in the service of Atlantis and my king, but I have no ambition or creativity to lead others."

"You lead us well enough." Robin looks a little angry.

"Because duty commands it. I lead as a service to my king, to the League, and to…" Aqualad coughs a little, "…to all of you. Even in leading, I but follow the orders of Batman, seldom turning aside from the path he has laid out. A noble task, doubtless, but unfitting for a leader, who must be ready to think on his own." Kaldur gestures with the water bottle. "When we visited the Hall of Justice, I was not looking for remnants of the League, so much as I was looking for someone to give me orders." He holds up his hand. "Not a general. A soldier. Thus, when the moment of crisis came, I reverted to the soldier I always have been, sacrificing my life and robbing my team of their leader." He smiles at Robin. "Though fortunately they found a better one."

"Better how, exactly?" Robin snorts, looking oddly distressed.

"One who achieved results," returned Kaldur. "One who did not need to wait for orders or plans from others. One who had the creativity and the independence to create a plan of his own, instead of running around trying to find the nearest general. One who could inspire the loyalty of an entire team in my absence, and take over without debate."

"They accepted it because we were up against the rocks and it was our last chance." Robin answers. "That plan was more last-ditch desperation than creativity, it was literally our last chance."

Kaldur raises his eyebrows. "It was a well-executed last-chance, then. Besides, have you not since led two missions? One of which deviated from ordered parameters, and another that was not even commissioned by our superiors?" He smiles. "Was it not your idea to investigate the fire that led to Superboy and Young Justice?"

"Lucky break," mutters Robin shaking his head. "You don't get it, Kal. I knew I was sending Conner to his death, and I didn't… I'm not even sure I cared." Glancing over at Kaldur, he adds, "Not like you. You watch over us Kaldur. All of us. You make sure we're all taken care of."

The statement takes Kaldur by surprise, and he takes a second to ponder it. "I… suppose so." He blinks a few times. "Well… I am worried, of course, and it is important for the team…"

"Oh please." Robin snorts. "You don't do it just for team spirit or whatever. That would be me. You're genuinely concerned about us. You honestly care for and trust your teammates. It's what makes us follow your orders so easily—we know you'd never risk us unnecessarily. Me?" Robin sighs. "I could fake that, maybe… pretend to be concerned, pretend to trust… but it wouldn't be real. It wouldn't work."

Kaldur feels Robin is being too hard on himself, but he doesn't say anything, sensing that it would just put Robin off. It's natural, he supposes, for everyone to question their ability to lead. But he has no qualms about Robin. The boy was meant to lead this team, that much is clear. Kal really feels as though he's just the warm-up leader, that he's just keeping the team together until Robin's ready—or old enough, anyway. Some people are born leaders, and Robin is as much one as Kaldur's own King Arthur (privately Kal feels certain Robin was born into some noble aristocratic line). He's innovative, decisive, charismatic, and enthusiastic. And when it comes to sheer skill, no one in the team can match him.

It puzzles and gratifies Kaldur that such a promising young boy somehow looks up to _him_.

"Ah, whatever." Robin snorts. He playfully punches Kal, recalling the Atlantean from his thoughts. "Do not worry about tomorrow, right? Although I'm not so hot at that either." He frowns momentarily. "But still." He stands. "Let's get going and see what magic M'gann's working in the kitchen." He sniffs dramatically. "Smells good."

"Indeed." Kaldur's sense of smell is virtually nonexistent, but he stands to follow the boy wonder out. A thought occurs to him. "Speaking of magic, Zatanna seems to be settling in well. She mentioned you'd been helping her."

Robin, the master of mastered emotions, turns bright red. "Uh… um… yeah." He risks a quick look at Kaldur. "What about it?"

Kaldur allows himself a small smile. That, at least, is something he can help Robin with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Or not, considering Dick Grayson's romantic history in the DC universe. Girls fall in love with him at the drop of a hat.

Longest section yet. Fitting, perhaps, for the coolest character in the show, but I'm still not sure I got across what I wanted to. Robin and Aqualad have such a fascinating dynamic on the show. They interact as equals, despite the age difference, and Kaldur obviously has an enormous amount of respect for Robin. But at the same time, Robin seems to look up to Kaldur in ways that he just can't with Batman.

The timeline is a bit messed in this... I started writing it before the new episodes, but then I had to include the latest episode, just because it was so cool. And, by the time you read this, it'll be revealed who the mole is, which obviously I don't know yet. But it'll work, for now. The next chapter will doubtless be off-canon too, but I don't care. Let's just say we have a mystery guest arriving.


	7. New Arrival

**New Arrival**

He's as delighted as anyone to hear about Roy's induction to the League, and gives the archer a Atlantean celebratory chest thump in commemoration. Robin and Wally are all over him, of course, cracking jokes and pounding him on the back and just generally whooping it up. Superboy just snorts and shakes his head—he and Roy never really hit it off—but M'gann seems happy that everyone else is happy, and even Artemis gives a little smirk. Zatanna just shakes her head, but she climbs in the bioship with the others.

It's a happy occasion, which means nearly everyone else is already talking, and it's a mission, which means he doesn't have to speak up. So for once, Kaldur gets to sit back and just be invisible, as he observes his team.

Robin and Zatanna are just barely not-flirting near the front of the ship. It's amazing how quickly they seem to have gotten comfortable around each other, to the point where Robin isn't even bothering to show off anymore. He's still good at sneaking stealthy glances at the magician when she's not looking—or at least Kaldur thinks he is, until he notices a small mirror the girl is holding and a peculiar smile on her face.

Wally is talking smack with Roy (who Kaldur still has a hard time considering as part of the team) over on the left, and rather too obviously shunning Artemis. Kal supposes he should be glad they're not fighting anymore, but in a way the strange coldness that's sprung up between them is even worse. He didn't think Wally had it in him to be that serious. Especially with the way Artemis has been brooding lately. The Boy Wonder catches Kal's eye and jerks his head meaningfully at her—apparently Kal isn't the only one who's noticed. Kal shakes his head. Best to let her brood, for now. He's fairly certain her spirits should return once Roy's in the League and she's once again the uncontested Justice archer.

Superboy and M'gann are quiet. Perhaps too quiet, but it's impossible to tell with M'gann, they could be having a wild mental make-out session and the rest of the team would never know.

Frowning, Kal wills that image away. If M'gann were that distracted, this ship would be weaving and dodging all over the sky. No, they're just being quiet. Not so odd for Superboy, perhaps, but rather strange for M'gann. She still buts in at the appropriate intervals and makes little shy comments about Earth culture—even Artemis grins at her rather naïve description of hair salons (Kal has never seen the point of those either)—but she's not as involved in the group as she usually is. Perhaps she's just gained the confidence she needs. Certainly she and Superboy seem to be getting along.

So Kaldur just sits back and observes, letting Robin's witticism's flow around him, shaking his head at Wally's well-meant but ill-applied advice, throwing a companionable look in M'gann's direction to keep her from feeling left out, holding up a hand to pre-empt Superboy's outburst before things can get ugly, tossing the nutrient bar that Zatanna makes for him over to a surprised Artemis, waking her out of the slump she's in. On the whole, Kal feels pretty good about the team. There's a few bumps here and there that worry him, but as a unit, a family, he can tell they'll hold together. It is a good day.

And yet… Kaldur can't help but feel a little… hollow. As if there is something missing. Not so much with the team, perhaps, as with himself.

The feeling's still there as they land at Justice Hall—in the back, of course, Young Justice is still a covert ops group—and meet up with Batman and Green Arrow.

"Superman will be making the announcement at the front of the building." Batman informs them. "The press is already waiting there, the other League members are waiting in the atrium along with the new inductees."

Green Arrow places a hand on Roy's shoulder. "I imagine you don't want to keep them waiting, eh?"

"More like they don't want to keep ME waiting." Roy laughs. "Let's go."

"The rest of you," Batman gestures, "…follow me."

Kaldur isn't surprised that they're not going to the atrium, but he is surprised at Batman accompanying them. And he's especially surprised by the young African girl who glances up as they enter the library.

"This is Rocket." Batman says by way of introduction. "Her partner, Icon, is joining the Justice League."

"Yeah, and 'bout time, too." The girl snorts, crossing her arms.

"Rocket did not make the cut," continues Batman without regarding the girl. "Instead, she'll be serving as part of Young Justice."

Aqualad nods. It makes sense, of course, and Batman is theoretically in charge of the team, but even so… "I was not informed of this."

"It's short-notice, I know." Batman gives him a nod of recognition. "But there hasn't been time to discuss it formally. We received Icon's answer only this morning."

"Oh, and he was up ALL NIGHT about it too, y'know." The girl rolls her eyes. "Pacin' all over the house, quotin' philosophers left and right, lookin' up all his news articles on y'all. Musta asked me fifty times what I thought about the whole thing." She gives a little nervous laugh.

Kaldur realizes all this must be very new for the girl. "It seems we have you to thank for his decision, then." He says, stepping past Batman to greet her.

Another laugh escapes Rocket. "I dunno about that. I'm pretty sure he woulda joined it with or without me. I mean… daaaamnnn. This is the Justice League! Way to hit the big time baby!"

She's a bit of a rogue, it seems. Not exactly the sort of person he always gets along with. Still… Wally and Artemis are rogues, of a sort. And he doesn't know this new teammate very well yet.

"Rocket, huh?" Robin is alongside him already. "You've got control over intertia and stuff, right? Lets you fly, deflect blasts, stuff like that." His gaze lingers on the odd belt Rocket's wearing. "Interesting abilities."

Of course Robin would already know about this newcomer. Kaldur makes a mental note to ask the Boy Wonder for a full debriefing later.

"And you're Robin." Rocket shakes her head. "THE Robin! AND Aqualad. AND Kid Flash, AND…" She stops. "Superboy?" Her forehead wrinkles in confusion. "I didn't know Superman had a kid."

There's just a slight pause as the team tries to decide how to answer that question and the girl realizes something's wrong. "Uh… guess not?" She tries a quick nervous grin. "Sorry? I didn't…"

"It is all right." Kaldur assures her. "It was a reasonable mistake to make." She's keeping up the cocky self-assured act very well, but the ways her eyes dart around the room, the strange eagerness as she speaks to him and the others, the nervous way her hands are fingering her belt… they tell him that this is a girl way out of her depth in a strange new world.

Like M'gann. Like Conner. Like him.

"Perhaps introductions are in order." He smiles. You know the three of us, it seems, at you are correct, that IS Superboy, though we call him Conner."

"And I'm not Superman's kid." Conner crosses his arm's with admirable self-restraint and directs a merely scornful glance at the girl.

"Beside him" _where else_ "is Miss Martian, and next to her are Artemis and Zatanna."

"Good to meet you." Zatanna smiles, approaching. "Could use another teammate." Kaldur raises an eyebrow at that, the girls are scarcely outnumbered on the team. "Especially a girl. Sorry boys, but well…" she grins at the boys. "…I'd say we traded up."

Artemis snorts with laughter at that one, and Superboy's mouth twitches, but Wally looks a little incensed. As M'gann floats forward to join the rapidly-forming discussion, Kaldur nudges Robin. "Icon is her father, yes?" He hisses.

Robin's reply is barely audible and his mouth doesn't seem to move. "I don't think Icon's her father. Facial records don't match. Possibly guardian, given how closely they work together. Which leads me to think…"

"No family." Kaldur winces.

Like Zatanna. Like Robin. Like him.

"Kaldur!" The call jolts him from his talk with Robin. Zatanna, M'gann, Artemis (when did she join them?) and Rocket are all looking at him expectantly. "Rocket doesn't believe us about the Watchtower. Tell her it's true."

Kaldur hesitates—he's not sure that's actually a topic for discussion—but Wally spares him the anxiety. "Yup, it's true. Never been there myself, but I bet your partner will be headed there right after the ceremony."

"Seriously?" the girl laughs, looking from one face to another. "Honestly, the League's got a big flying space thing? This is all a bit much all at once."

"It's all cool, we get it." Robin grins. "Just stay whelmed."

"Huh?"

Artemis rolls her eyes at the Boy Wonder. "Ignore him. Zatanna's the only one who can keep up with his little word games."

"Say, what's Zatanna stand for, anyway?" Rocket glances at the sorceror. "Is that, like, your name? Or your callsign?"

Zatanna grins. "Yes."

"Huh?" Rocket's forehead wrinkles again. "I'm feeling a little…"

Shaking his head, Kaldur steps forward again. "I know this all may seem strange." He informs her. "But we are your team, and with time, things will become clearer."

He proffers his hand. "Let us make things simpler. My name is Kaldur'ahm, and I am the Team Leader." He smiles as she takes his hand. "Welcome to the Team, Rocket."

It's a little early to tell, but he thinks he's going to like this new teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Full disclosure-this story was intially set up to introduce Wonder Girl as Kaldur's love interest. Then came "Usual Suspects," and I was like, ah, doggone it, I better write it for Rocket instead. Because it more or less fits, and to be honest, I have no particular attachment to Wonder Girl. The rendition of Rocket looks a trifle cliche but definitely interesting, and I'm disappointed that there have been no fics examining her introduction to the team.

So I wrote one as the finish to this story. Hope you all have enjoyed this story, it was fun to write. Followers of my other fanfics may be interested to know that I'm preparing "Connecting the Dots" for publication on DevART.


End file.
